


Rose's Decision

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Tumblr drabble dare, I was given a fandom, one character, and three words: Rose Tyler, gazebo, stranger, and confession. This is the result. Rose Tyler / Nine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose's Decision

Rose chewed on her thumbnail as the Doctor moved around the console; flipping switches, and punching buttons as he went. This man, this stranger, dropped into her life, ripped her from it, and never once apologized. Not that she expected, or wanted him to.

Her gaze travelled along the gazebo-like coral pillars of the TARDIS. They felt more like home than the small flat she shared with her mum.

Dark eyes were upon her when she sighed. "Rose, everythin' alright?"

 _Yes._ "No. I have a confession."

He crossed his constantly leather clad arms, and nodded. "Go on, then."

"I want to stay. Here. With you." She gave up chewing on her thumb, and worked on the tip of her tongue.

All he did was nod, smiling as he turned his eyes to the console.

"I mean, if that's ok with you."

"Course it is."


End file.
